It's a Matter of Fact
by thestairwell
Summary: Kurt wants to enjoy Valentine's Day with his boyfriend. Continues almost directly after Heart finishes; written for Day 3 of Klaine Week 2012.


**I wrote this for Klaine Week 2012 (Day 3: Missing Moments) but real life got in the way a bit, which is why I'm posting this on Day 4. (Sorry!)**

**So, this was originally going to be Kurt trying not to freak out and Blaine being his usual wonderful boyfriend self comforting him. Then, of course, I actually wrote it and they decided nope, they needed fluff, and oh, Kurt would be taking the lead in the angst speech and suddenly there's a lot less angst and a lot more fluff than I intended. *headdesk* Also I imagined just a few pages of my notebook but, yeah right, and suddenly there's thirteen pages. So: Kurt and Blaine being excessively fluffy and smiley and touchy-feely because hey, Blaine's fully recovered now. (Yaaaaaaaay.)**

**To precede, because I couldn't think of a way to include this and make it flow: there are a few moments between the episode cutting and that start of this where Blaine and Kurt both put down their microphones. Or, like, put them in their pockets or something. OR their microphones are magic.**

* * *

><p>Blaine laughed, batting as many balloons as he could at his wonderful, gorgeous, perfect boyfriend, before the other boy tackled him into a hug to keep his arms pinned against his sides. He smiled as they looked fully into both of each other's eyes for the first time in a month.<p>

"Hey, you," he murmured, the world falling away around them until it was just the two lovers left.

"Hey yourself."

Kurt loosened his grip around Blaine so that he could move his arms around the taller boy's waist. Blaine pressed his hands into Kurt's sides; Kurt draped his arms loosely around Blaine's neck and stepped closer so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other for their first proper kiss since the slushy.

"I love you," Kurt murmured again Blaine's lips, and warmth swelled in Blaine's heart and spread throughout his limbs.

"I love you too." Eight months since they'd first said these words and they became truer and bigger every day. Blaine knew he'd never get tired of saying them.

"Say that again?" Kurt breathed, tilting his head so their foreheads were touching now.

Blaine opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend and noticed the tightness of his brow, realised the tension beneath his hands.

"Kurt?" he asked quietly.

"Please."

"I love you too, Kurt. So much. More than any song or poem can even hope to express."

Kurt relaxed immediately and he briefly pressed his lips to Blaine's before pulling his head back. Blaine was relieved to see a brilliant smile on his face; but he made a mental note to talk to Kurt later.

"I don't think I've told you lately how stunning your eyes are," Kurt said conversationally, and Blaine laughed.

"I don't know about _stunning_. I mean, have you seen my boyfriend's?"

Kurt flushed lightly and dropped his face to nuzzle against Blaine's neck. Kurt's breath tickled his skin, and every exhale sent faint shivers running down Blaine's spine and along his arms.

"That's enough about my eyes," Kurt mumbled. "We couldn't go one conversation without them while you were on those meds."

Blaine's fingers began to trace patterns against Kurt's sides as he hummed. "Then it's been four days since I last told you that your eyes are like the clear sky after a storm."

"_How_ can you think you're not good at romance?" Kurt laughed, and then squirmed when Blaine's fingers slipped under his shirt to continue tracing patterns against his skin. (Blaine contemplated full-on tickling Kurt, but then Kurt would shriek loudly and then probably ignore him for a few hours for revealing one of his secrets and that would sort of ruin their first Valentine's Day.)

"Mm, I think you bring it out of me." Kurt laughed again. Blaine decided now would be a good time to stop, since they were in a public place and surrounded by friends, so he pulled away and linked his hand with Kurt's. He realised the God Squad was singing and tugged him away from the plant box. "Kurt," he said, bringing their joined hands to his chest, "I would love to dance with you until we're too tired to move."

"You're never out of energy," Kurt pointed out, eyes twinkling.

"Well, that's not exactly true." He moved closer to Kurt again and murmured in his ear: "We do know of one thing that wears me out," and then lightly kissed Kurt's neck just below his ear, causing him to shiver, and then pulled away to continue tugging Kurt to the centre of the restaurant's impromptu dance floor. They moved all of two paces before Kurt span him around again - Blaine catching a glimpse of Kurt's eyes, wide and glittering - before his boyfriend caught his lips in a heavy kiss.

"You are unbelievable," he moaned, slightly short of breath, when they separated.

Blaine laughed, feeling higher than he ever had on the medication. "You love me for it."

"And in spite of it," Kurt added teasingly.

They danced for a long while, taking it in turns to lead and never letting go for more than a few seconds. During one song, Kurt twirled Blaine under his arm, span him out and then in again to his chest; at the end of another, Blaine dipped Kurt and kissed him, to the cat calls of a number of the New Directions. This kiss was fairly chaste, though continued well into the next song's first verse, and somewhere in the duration they had become vertical again.

After a string of upbeat numbers, they collapsed into chairs with sparkling apple juice (everything was free tonight, courtesy of Mr Motta). Kurt set about smoothing his rumpled clothes and Blaine grinned; the disarrayed clothing was mostly all his fault. He leant forward to straighten Kurt's adorable heart tie, his grin widening when he briefly ran his fingers across Kurt's chest and his breath caught for a moment.

"Try not to be so handsy when we dance again," Kurt suggested, flattening the final crease in his sleeve. "This is a new waistcoat and I would like it to be wearable for more than one night."

"If you insist," Blaine sighed, and then he sighed contentedly. "I missed you."

Kurt shifted slightly. His smile shrank a little; his eyes tightened almost imperceptibly and flickered away briefly; he swallowed hard; his eyes tensed around his glass.

"I missed you too," he responded as if nothing had happened. But Blaine knew otherwise. And Kurt knew Blaine knew, just as he knew it would be useless to distract Blaine now. He tried anyway: "And just so you know, whatever we end up doing tonight, we're moisturising before we go to sleep. I know you've only done it this month when I've been there but you've recovered now."

Blaine had tilted his head at Kurt, patiently waiting for him to finish speaking before he asked, "Are you going to tell me?" He made sure to keep his face open, so Kurt would know he wasn't being pressured.

Kurt looked thoughtful, his brow creasing for a moment before he reached a conclusion.

"No... not right now, at any rate," he added at Blaine's raised eyebrows. "It is... unpleasant," he decided on, "and this is the first time we've been able to hang out in ages and I don't want it to be ruined by ghosts. But, honey, I promise," he quickly continued, putting down his drink to reach out his hands; Blaine placed his own drink on the table and allowed Kurt to clasp his hands, "I will tell you soon. Tonight, we're going to dance and kiss; tomorrow, we are having a picnic in front of the fireplace in your living room, and it will be a wonderful date; and then I will tell you everything." He squeezed Blaine's hands to assure him. Blaine slipped his fingers over Kurt's and stroked them, smiling through his discomfort.

"I don't like you keeping this to yourself," he said, "even for one day."

"I know."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, trying to pour as much love and support as he could into his gaze. He didn't dwell on what Kurt meant by 'ghosts', because he would wait for Kurt to tell him, but he couldn't help the couple of theories that appeared anyway.

None of those theories led to anything remotely good.

"I love you, Kurt," he said, because he thought that maybe Kurt needed to hear it again, and he tried to portray exactly how his heart felt through his voice and eyes. And then, since there was no way his voice and eyes could really get across how much he loved his boyfriend, he caressed Kurt's cheek and leant forward to give him a soft, gentle kiss. There was nothing special or spectacular about it; there were no fireworks or angels singing; there was just the simple press of lips to lips and the slow-burning warmth in Blaine's chest that hadn't faded since their first kiss.

When they stopped kissing a few moments later, Kurt looked distinctly calmer and happier. His eyes were still closed but his brow had loosened and there was a small, blissful smile on his face.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he murmured.

"You were your wonderful self," Blaine replied without a beat.

"You're so corny." Kurt opened his eyes and smiled.

"Like you're complaining." Blaine's smile widened as he gestured to the makeshift stage at the back of the Sugar Shack.

"Oh yes, that reminds me." One of Kurt's eyebrows rose as he settled back in his seat, picked up his drink again and glanced around the restaurant. "When did you and the girls plan this?"

"I called Mercedes a week ago but it took a few days to pin everything down. What I'd like to know, though," he added, raising his own eyebrows (both of them because, despite having plenty to spare, he didn't have the control over his eyebrows that Kurt did), "is how you had your own microphone when this was a surprise."

Kurt laughed. "That would be Sugar. When I got here she put it in my pocket and told me not to lose it."

"Sugar's lovely," Blaine chuckled.

"I did like her much better after she stopped acting like royalty."

Blaine laughed again, finished his drink, and then stood up and held out his arm.

"Mr Hummel, would you do me the honour of being my duet partner?"

Kurt pretended to mull it over.

"Well, that would depend on what we're singing."

"It's not strictly a duet -" Kurt snorted and Blaine grinned; when had that ever stopped them? - "but I was thinking Baby, It's Fact."

Kurt's smile was almost blinding.

"Well, then," he said as he linked his arm through Blaine's, "lead the way, Mr Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>Title is from <strong>**Baby, It's Fact - Hellogoodbye. I swear, I would very likely die if ****Kurt and Blaine (or even Darren and Chris, doing a special little recording just for me) sang it. (****... I think, if I were friends with Chris and Darren, I would annoy them to hell and back again within a few weeks because I'd be begging them to sing so many songs for me. So it's probably a good thing I'm just a random fan.)**

**Out of curiosity, if Chris and Darren were to sing one song for you (as Kurt and Blaine), what song would you pick?**


End file.
